My Fairly Odd OC
by Rosezelene Ersa
Summary: This- is a story- about a girl. Here's the catch. She's blunt, rude, crude, and overall disrespectful. She also happens to be Crocker's 11 year old niece. Still not interested? Go ahead and read. After the third chapter you'll be hooked. *evil smirk* (Ps. Isn't my cover art nice?)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Wow, this place is a dump. Ms. Jenny, are you sure my uncle lives here?" It really was a dump, not just an excuse. The place was boarded up and the roof sagged dangerously like it was about to fall over.

"Yes, Loner. Your uncle and grandmother live here, so be respectful. Maybe you can offer to do home repair to get on their good sides."

"Pfft, yeah right. Since when have I ever been on anyone's good side?" Jenny rolled her eyes at me and shut off the van, the midday heat suddenly rolling in in waves.

"Come on, Missy. Let's go meet your family so I can get back to my nice, cool, and refreshing air conditioning."

I sighed, unplugged my seat belt and hopped out onto the driveway.

"You know, the sign that said "Dimmsdale: the Nicest town on earth" might have been exaggerating if the rest of the town is like this place." I stated as I followed Jenny to the front door.

She laughed as she knocked and took a step back, waiving me in front of her.

"Now, behave yourself and be nice. We don't want you messing this up, right?"

I huffed and leaned back against the wall. "No, YOU don't want me messing this up. I could care less."

She frowned. "Now, Londrina, don't be that way. You know I've done everything I could to keep you safe after your mother died. Now, straighten up, smile, and be happy. This is your new life, your new home."

Before I could make my- probably sarcastic- retort, the door swung open. An old looking skinny dude with flat, black hair and a hunched back looked down at me with a scowl. He was normal looking enough, save for his ears being on his neck instead of his head.

I forced a smile and stuck out my hand. "Hi. I'm Londrina Crocker, but," my aura darkened," if you call me by my first name I'll kill you."

He looked at me, then my hand, then me, and then turned back to the open door behind him.

"Mother! There is a strange child on our doorstep claiming to be a relation!"

I frowned and lowered my hand.

Child?

I'm 11 years old, hardly a child; and I'm not "claiming" anything, his sister was my mother, and she died, so I came here.

I took a deep breath, fully prepared to say just that, when a short, white-haired woman burst out from the house and tackled me in a crushing hug.

"Oh, Londrina! Let me look at you- Oh, you look just like you're mother! Oh you poor dear, please come inside. Denzel, stop standing there with your mouth open, you'll start catching flies."

And with that she pulled me into the house and slammed the door on Ms. Jenny- and my chance at a normal life- forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**OK****, so this is the Second Chapter of "My Fairly Odd OC". great title, huh? I'm very proud of it :3 **

**my chapters will vary in length and some things will be different from the actual time line of the show, but for the most part i'll do my best to make it authentic. so, without further stalling, here's chapter two!**

Chapter 2

"MOTHER! What is the meaning of this?! I don't have a sister, or a niece!" My uncle- is he really?- yelled loudly as Ms. Jenny drove away.

"Well, you certainly don't have a sister anymore." I muttered tactlessly, arms crossed over my chest. Apparently Momma' Crocker hadn't told her son he had a sister. She'd also neglected to tell him I'd be living with them from now on, go figure.

My eyebrow twitched.

She seems nice, but I guess she's just really dense as to what is acceptable in society. It's not the first time someone in a parental position was so naive… oops. It seems I accidentally tuned out for a moment there.

"… Denzel, it's your responsibility to take care of Londrina now; that includes enrolling her in your elementary school. She's in fifth grade, fifth! Oh, she'll be in your class, there's no better way for Uncle/Niece bonding!"

"I'm not bonding with that Psycho. He's been in the corner spazzing out about fairies for the past ten minutes!"

"Only ten? What an improvement!"

I gaped in mortification. What sort of crackpot family have I gotten myself into?!

"Now- Loner, was it? - come along and I'll show you your room."

I sighed and moved to follow her. Suddenly the crooked face of my uncle loomed over me, and I jerked backwards.  
"So, tell me child, do you have-"  
I gulped. This does not bode well.  
"FaiRY goD PaREntS? FaiRY gOD PaReNTs? FAirY gOD pARenTS?!"  
I blinked, moved around him slowly without answering, and took off running after my grandmother. Note to self: stay away from cray-cray insane uncle.  
As I padded soundlessly behind the short, bespectacled woman I began to notice more depressing things about the house. Much of the furniture had been replaced with empty cardboard boxes and the drywall was bare and crumbling; it appeared as though we were well beneath the poverty line. 'Well,' I mused, 'uncle Denzel IS a teacher...'  
Finally we came to a stop in front of a simple wooden door. It was only a few inches thick and seemed to be cheaply made; it didn't even have a door knob, just a circle cut into the wood. I sighed as she nudged it open with her foot and stepped inside. From what I could see the room was small and rectangular, with a twin sized wrought-iron bed shoved in the furthest left hand corner and a clunky chest of drawers nestled next to it. There was a chair and a small bookshelf in the bottom left corner, while the door I was standing in took up the entire right side. The only decoration in the room was a crudely braided rug and a hand sewn quilt placed on the bed. I walked inside and sat down on the bed, wincing as I felt the springs in the mattress buckle under me. I shrugged off my backpack and tossed it on the floor.  
"I'm making a casserole for supper, but it'll be about an hour. I'll leave you to get situated till then!" Grandma twittered, and I hummed in response as she closed the door behind her. It was silent for a moment, and then I spoke.  
"Mauve, you can come out now."  
A purple kitten with a tiny floating crown crawled out of my backpack and leaped up onto the bed.  
"Hey, this is pretty nice." He said, sitting down and curling his tail neatly around his paws.  
"Yeah, it's a far cry from a sleeping bag in the kitchen, that's for sure." I replied, tilting my head. "Why are you a kitten?"  
He shrugged and started licking his fur.  
"I dunno, I like cats."  
"Hmm. Well, be careful. My uncle is a freak and he seems to have a thing for fairies." I commented, patting his head.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. He had like, this weird spazz-attack thing and said "fairy godparents" very loudly, over and over again."  
"You're right, he IS a freak. Don't worry, Loner, I'll be careful." He promised, nuzzling my hand with his fuzzy purple head.  
"You better be!"  
"I will! Hey, I know. First order of business- a better mattress! Ooh, and a TV! You'll definitely need curtains for that window..."  
I smiled and let him keep talking. There's no harm in letting my godfather pamper me a little, if anything it'll be good for me. I'm not gonna lie though; the fact that my uncle knows of fairy god parents and seems crazy does not sit well with me. I may be 11, but I am far from stupid. I'm gonna be keeping my guard up around him from now on.  
"So?" Said Mauve. "Just say the words..."  
"Okay." I gave in, smiling. "I wish..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright****, thanks to the two people that reviewed. **

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Also, questions, comments, suggestions go in the review box. **

**Thanks!**

**-R.E**

Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning with my back to the wall, facing the daylight as it began to filter through my dusty window. Sometime last night Mauve had made the switch to a stuffed animal kitty and was curled up by my side, sleeping peacefully. I smiled at his contented expression and yawned quietly. I'd slept pretty well because of the luxury I was able to have because of my fairy godfather- My bed now had the highest tech memory foam mattress he could poof up, and the sheets under the old quilt were softer than silk. The rug was now thirty years younger and stain free, while the previously unadorned walls had pretty blue wallpaper tacked on them. In all, it was a much homier environment, but it hadn't changed so much as to arouse suspicion. After dinner, (which had been served on-big surprise- a cardboard box and cracked china), I'd dumped all my belongings into the bottom drawer of the dresser and collapsed into bed. Now my empty backpack was on top of the dresser and a set of clean clothes were draped over the back of my chair. I carefully maneuvered my way around Mauve and out of bed, sat my feet on the ground and shuffled over to them. A maroon tank top and big, knee length khaki shorts were soon hanging off my small frame, as well as a bright purple hoodie which I tied around my waist. I tugged the dresser drawer open and fished out my hair brush, then yanked it through my tangles and attempted to tame my wild black hair. In the end I gave up and consented to snap it into a ponytail just to get it out of the way. I paused when there was a knock at my door.  
"Come in!"  
Grandma walked in, cheerfully pulling Uncle Denzel by the ear.  
"Good morning, Loner! Are you ready for school?"  
"What?!"  
"Why, school, of course. You didn't think I'd let you play hooky, now did you?"  
"But I just got here! I don't even know what school you're sending me to!" I said indignantly, wincing as she shoved a boatload of school supplies in my arms.  
"Well, that's why Denzel is taking you. Now, if you'll excuse me I have to go to my morning aerobics class. Ta-ta, Loner! Have a nice day, Denzel!"  
And then she was gone, leaving my ornery old uncle hunching over my doorway. He was muttering about her angrily under his breath, glaring out my window at her little clunker of a car as it pulled out of the driveway.  
"MOTHER! Don't leave me with the child!" He shouted in a last ditch effort to save himself. "No offense dude, but she's already gone." I said, leaning against the wall and crossing my arms.  
"Hmm. So she is. Very well then, grab your JUNK and follow me, urchin."  
I raised my eyebrow at that, but consented to stuff the supplies she'd handed me into my otherwise empty backpack.  
"Alright, but don't expect me to follow your orders all the time, old man." I said crossly, nonchalantly stepping on his foot as I walked into the hall. Yes, I'm aware that was rather rude. And yes, I don't care. If you respect me, I respect you. If he can't be bothered to act decently around an eleven year old, he's not worth even a grain of salt in my eyes.  
"Useless dolt." I muttered, stepping out the front door and breathing in the fresh air. The only vehicle left on the uneven driveway was a nondescript white van, rightly labeled "unsuspecting" in large blocky lettering on the side. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose with my thumb and fore finger.  
"Yup. My normal life- down the drain and gone for good."

* * *

The ride to school was silent as silent could be. Uncle Denzel gripped the wheel with drained white knuckles and had his eyes locked unwaveringly on the road. I was thankful for the quiet in that moment, deciding that I really should reserve my energy for later and not waste it on my growing contempt for the man. He- quite literally- kicked me out of the van as soon as we reached school property.

"Ouch! You crotchety old man!" I yelled, shaking my fist and staggering to my feet. A few kids on the playground turned to look at me, but otherwise my outburst was ignored. I huffed and dusted off the seat of my pants, bits of dirt and grass falling to the ground at my touch. "Stupid pyscho geezer..." I muttered.  
Once I had recovered enough I began to make my way onto the playground. "Oh great, cliques..."  
A group of people- obviously the populars- were sitting under a large tree. The section they were in was roped off with velvet and a large burly dude was positioned by the entrance. Across from the populars was a low picnic table where the nerds sat, talking about math and other school subjects I had no interest in. There were band geeks, freaks, Goths, book worms, even wanna be popular's- basicly every single clique under the sun.  
And now there's me.  
The loner.  
Mauve stuck his head out from my backpack, peeking over my shoulder at the diverse crowd.  
"So Loner, you gonna try and make any new friends this year?"  
"Pfft, yeah right. I'm called Loner for a reason, you know."  
"There's always the chance to try something new. How about I poof you up some popularity? Oh, or booksmarts? Or even-"  
I grabbed his mouth and cut him off, ignoring the scratchy cat tongue now licking my hand.  
"Just stop, Mauve. I don't want friends like these people, that's why I don't have any. They're all...fake. Especially the populars. I...I want friends that like me for me, friends that'll stick up for me and be…real."  
He sucked his tongue back in and frowned at me as I removed my hand.  
"Sometimes it seems like you're much older than 11."  
I sighed and sat down on an empty swing seat.  
"I know. I have the curse of maturity."

* * *

As I walked into class my eyes met with those of uncle. He forcibly grabbed my elbow and made me wait until everyone was sitting and the tardy bell had rung.  
"Now class, I'm sure you've noticed that we have a new student. Her name is -" he glanced at me and thought better of it, "-Loner, and she will be joining us today."  
I parted my lips to speak, but before I could the door to the classroom came crashing open. "Sorry I'm late, Mr. Crocker!" Exclaimed the perpetrator, and my eyes combed over his odd appearance. He was a short boy, about my age or maybe a little younger, wearing a pink hat and matching t-shirt. He had brown hair and big blue eyes, but the thing that stood out about him most were his perfectly symmetrical bucked teeth. His cheeks were flushed and he was breathing heavily, as if he had been running.  
"Well, Mr. Turner, as always you get an F, for _Feeling_ like its ok to be late to my class!" my uncle yelled. The boy flinched and his eyes flickered downward. He stood there awkwardly for a moment before walking to his desk.  
'He's kinda cute...'  
I banished the thought as soon as it formed, appalled at its existence. 'Uh uh, no way Loner. Save that for teenage angst years, ok?'  
With that sorted, I cleared my throat.  
" As I was going to say, it's nice to meet you all. I look forward to getting to know everyone." I said, even though that would most likely be the extent of me talking to any of them for the rest of the year. My eyes dashed around the room and settled on the only empty seat left; the one smack dab in the middle of the black haired girl I'd immediately dubbed a popular and the short Mr. Turner from before. I refused to let my apprehension show and walked confidently to my new seat, my lofty gaze daring anyone to try and protest my position. The girl shot me a calculating glance, then smiled.  
'Ok, that's weird.' I thought, mentally putting my guard up.  
"Hi Loner, I'm Trixie Tang." She said her voice smooth and manipulative. I smiled back graciously and nodded. "Hello, Trixie." I replied, my voice dripping with honey. I knew how to play the game of popularity; it actually came quite easily to me. I just chose not to, because I find the people too shallow. There's something about this Trixie though. She's not as shallow as she's trying to seem, even though she's a marvelous actress.  
She was silent for the rest of class, but I could feel her eyes on me more than once throughout the day, as well as those of her other populars. They were interested in me. Usually it was because of my seemingly unnatural confidence and tendency to walk like I owned the place; trademark behavior of a popular. A queen bee even, such as I'm starting to see in Trixie. The other populars gravitate towards her, she sets the standards. I should be careful around her; people with that kind of power can be difficult to deal with.

I smiled venomously at that.

Oh well. I'm quite difficult to deal with as well.

* * *

At lunch I made my way back out to the playground, again scanning my surroundings and smiling at what I found. The place was almost deserted. There were a few kids playing on the equipment and a few at the picnic tables eating lunch, but it seemed as if the majority of people eat in the cafeteria, and I like my seclusion. It means I don't have to talk to those populars or avoid that weird kid with the boil. That thing gives me the creeps; I could almost hear it talking when we were learning about geography.  
...yeah, moving on.  
I sat at an empty table, drawing out the lunchbox Mauve had poofed up for me. "Thanks kitty." I said, patting his head and setting my backpack on the ground. "No prob, Lonie."  
"...Please don't call me that."  
"Kill joy."  
I ignored him and opened the box, drawing out a sub sandwich and a cookie. Not my favorite, but good enough. One bite into the sub and half a cookie later, my lunch was interrupted.  
"Hey, do you mind if I hide here? Thanks." Without waiting for my answer the boy dove under my lunch table and disappeared. I calmly set my fork down and swallowed my food.  
"Who are you hiding from?" I asked nonchalantly, pretending to look around the playground in boredom.  
"Francis- the bully."  
"Ah. Someone I should stay away from?"  
"Definitely." He agreed, and I went back to my lunch. A few moments later a huge kid with an unhealthy grey skin tone came trudging up to my table.  
"Hey, you seen a kid about this tall in a stupid pink hat?" He asked in an unusually low voice for a fifth grader.  
"No, I haven't. I did see a blur of pink heading into the cafeteria, though."  
He smiled and it showed an ugly mouth of cavities and plaque.  
"Sounds like him. Thanks girlie." Then he took off towards the caf. and left me to myself. "You're Turner, right? From class this morning?" I asked returning to my cookie.  
"Um, yeah. Timmy Turner. You are..?"  
"Loner. That crazy old guy that gave you an F? Yeah, he's my uncle."  
" Ouch." He said, emerging out from under the table and sitting across from me.  
"You're telling me?"  
We sat in silence for a moment and I allowed myself to look at him. He was roughed up, that much was evident. He had purple bags under his eyes and grass stains on his clothes.  
"Bad day?" I asked, forgetting that I hadn't planned to talk to anyone that day.  
"You could say that." He sighed, and I could see he wasn't having a bad day. He was having an EXTREMELY bad day.  
"Do you...want to talk about it..?" I offered awkwardly.  
He gave me an agitated look that was clearly not aimed at me and launched into a rant.  
"My parents were gone all night so my evil babysitter came. I only got an hour of sleep, and she took it into her mind to take a chainsaw to my alarm clock so I was late for school and I had to run here. Then Mr. Crocker gave me an F for being late and called me out in front of the class which brought me into Frances' line of sight, and he's been chasing me since this morning!"  
I blinked slowly and studied him again. This kid is incredibly versatile if this kinda stuff happens to him all the time. Then I stopped. Wait a second, my life is awful.  
"Really? Imagine this," I started, with little pity in my heart. "You just got home from school where you've been ignored all day. Your mother, as always, is nowhere to be found. She's most likely out partying and wasting what little money you make to pay the bills by mowing lawns and babysitting. You're only 10, but you know she's irresponsible and a bad parent, even though she tries to be good. You wait all night, but she never comes home. A day later at school which you took yourself to, there's a policeman that comes in to find you. You mother, the only person you've ever known in your family, is dead. You're being sent to live with your grandmother and uncle that you've never met in your life. Your caseworker, Ms. Jenny, takes you there a few days later only for you to find that your grandmother never even mentioned yours or your mother's existence to her son, who turns out to be a complete loon bent on exposing the existence of fairies. The house you now live in is disgusting; it leaks, has cardboard furniture, and is breaking in places that you've never known a house could break in. You spend one night in the house and are sent to a new school the next morning, where you don't fit in with any cliques because your name is Loner."  
I ended my tirade and looked down at my lunch.  
"I didn't tell you that to make you pity me. Count your blessings, Timmy Turner, 'cuz there's always someone out there who's worse off than you."  
He stayed quiet, looking at me with a weird expression.

Timmy didn't talk to me the rest of that day.

* * *

I threw the ball against the door to the garage, catching it as it rebounded and tossing it again.  
"You know, a lot of your misery you set upon yourself. Why'd you go and tell a complete stranger about your life and expect him not to be scared off?" Mauve said as he sat next to me on the concrete with his tail curled around his feet.  
"I don't know, Mauve. It's not like I wanted to freak him out, I just wanted to make him feel better."  
"...And how'd that work out for ya?"  
I decided to keep my mouth shut and continued to play with the made a big, ringing noise every time it bounced off the house, and the sound made me feel a little better so I kept on throwing it. Uncle had driven me home at the end of the day and I'd not spared even a second to fight with him, my idiocy clouding my mind. I _NEVER_ talk about myself to anyone but my godfather, so how on earth did Timmy Turner tear down my common sense without even trying?! I'm supposed to be the difficult one! The ball came back and hit me in the head. I groaned and grabbed the injury, rolling away from my spot on the driveway and leaving the ball on the ground.

"Alright, I'm gonna go do something to get my mind off this. Mauve, let's go walk around or something."  
"All right. Better tell your grand-ma-ma."  
I strode to the front door and propped it open with my foot.  
"Hey grandma, I'm going for a walk. I'll be back later."  
"All right Loner! Have a good time, sweetie!" She replied, and I let the door swing closed.  
"All right, let's start walking."

* * *

**So, what'd ya think? **

**For future reference, this story is not exactly going to follow the actual episodes. I'll be borrowing ideas here and there, and adding my own, so if you have an idea for something you'd like to see, you're more than welcome to tell me about it. **

**-R.E**


	4. Chapter 4

_So, I'm sure many of you will find this chapter familiar. _

_It's loosely based on the episode "The Boy Who Would Be Queen", _

_where Wanda turns Timmy into a girl and he spends time with Trixie before her birthday party. _

_This chapter is what would have happened if Trixie's gamer side had been discovered before that episode. _

_No more talk, on to the chapter!_

_-R.E_

Chapter 4

I followed Mauve down the road until we were far enough from the house that Uncle Crocker wouldn't see me making wishes.  
"I wish I had a bike." I said, wanting to pedal around instead of having to walk.  
"Just a bike? No special commodities?"  
"...Nah, just a bike."  
He grumbled a bit at my lack of imagination and pulled out his wand. A sleek new purple bike soon appeared.  
"...why is everything you poof up always purple..?" I asked, hopping on the bike and helping Mauve into the basket on the handlebars.  
"Well, I like it. 'Mauve' is a shade of purple you know."  
"...Yes, trust me, I know."  
He waved his wand with his tail and poofed up a map.  
"Hey! Let's go to the mall and look around."  
"The mall?"  
"Yeah! Its not that far from here, just follow the road."  
"...Eh, sure. Why not."  
We pulled up in the parking lot a little while later, and I have to admit it was a pretty impressive mall.  
"Let's go to the food court!" Shouted Mauve excitedly. "Do you have any money?"  
I reached into my pocket and took out my wallet.  
"Yup. Remind me to get another job later on though, I like to keep up my supplies."  
"Yup, miss workaholic really needs another job. Got it."  
"Watch it, kitty."  
"Yes ma'am."  
He turned into a handbag for a disguise and I walked up to the nearest food vendor.  
"Mm...Chinese. Do you have any sweet and sour chicken?"

After I finished eating and gave the leftovers to Mauve, I returned to my exploration of the mall.  
"Oooh, an arcade! I hope they have _Spacemate Invader_, I love that game..." I paid for a handful of tokens and walked inside. It smelled like stale pizza and soda, but other than that it seemed like a gamer's heaven.  
"Hey dude, do you know where the _Spacemate Invader_ machine is?" I asked as the guy nearest to me finished his game.  
"Oh yeah," he answered in a thick, congested voice. "It's right over ther-" he turned to face me and cut off abruptly, confusion on his face. "Uh...are you... a girl..?"  
I bent an eyebrow.  
"Duh. What do I look like, a guy? I know I'm wearing guys' shorts, but geez..."  
"A girl!" He repeated, louder. "Aaahhhhh!" He screamed, and fell over in a faint.  
"...Ok. Guy has issues. I'll just find it myself."  
I turned on my heel and headed deeper into the arcade, ignoring the feeling that it was just going to get weirder.

It was taking forever to find the stupid game, so I decided to try again.  
"Hey, do you know where the _Spacemate Invader_ game is?"  
The guy didn't reply this time, so I repeated myself. He gave a start and jumped, still not turning to face me.  
"Uh, its right there." He said in a gruff voice.  
I followed his pointing finger and saw the game.  
"Oh, how did I miss that? Thanks!"  
"...no proble- wait. Loner?" When he turned to reply his eyes landed on my face and he exclaimed my name in surprise. I noticed his voice raised a few octaves and I could see a flash of pink under "his" jacket. My eyes widened.  
"...Trixie?! Why the heck are you disguised as a boy?" A panicked look flew across her face and her hands clamped down over my mouth faster than I could react.  
"Shhh! Don't talk so loud!" She whispered harshly, and I narrowed my eyes. I pried her hands off my face and gave her a searching look.  
"Seriously though." I began in a quieter tone. "Why?"  
She frowned incredulously.  
"Are you kidding?! I'm a girl! Girls don't play video games, and even if we did it would RUIN my reputation if people found out!"  
I rolled my eyes.  
"Don't be an idiot, Trixie. I'm a girl, and I love video games. I don't let what other people think get in my way."  
She huffed and leaned down a little to look me in the eye.  
"That might work for you, but I have to meet a ton of expectations to stay on top. You wouldn't understand."  
"Oh, wouldn't I?" I demanded, taking a step forward. "I know all about the popularity game. I know the rules and the guidelines, and I used to BE a popular. I was YOU, Trixie. Then one day I allowed myself to realize what I'd known all along. It's. Not. Worth. It. So don't preach to me about expectations. Now if you excuse me, I have a high score to beat." I stepped around her and out of the neglected little corner, slid my token in the machine and started playing. I could feel her eyes on me as I played, and gradually even more people congregated around my machine. All of them in the crowd-except Trixie-were boys.  
'I wonder why I didn't notice that before.' I thought idly as I reached level 5.  
40 more levels later the crowd had doubled, and Trixie was hanging over my shoulder, staring at the screen in awe. I ignored the mounting shouts of, "Its a girl playing!" and the thuds when they passed out from shock, but my ears automatically tuned In When Trixie spoke again.  
"When you said you had a high score to beat, you weren't kidding." She said, and I allowed myself a small smile as I blew up another base. My points were already equal to the old high score; a few more levels and I'd blow it out of the water.  
"Yup. I rarely do." I replied, laughing in triumph as the number topped the old score. "Boom!"

3rd person pov

"Hey, what's going on in the arcade? You never see it this busy." Said Timmy to his two best friends, Chester and AJ.  
"I don't know, but it sure looks exciting!" Shouted Chester as he took off at a run. AJ and Timmy raced after him, elbowing their way through the crowd to see what the commotion was about.  
"Boom!" Exclaimed a familiar voice, and Timmy's jaw dropped in shock.  
"Whoa, is that Loner?!" He asked, walking up behind the girl to watch her play.  
"Oh my gosh, she beat the high score!"  
"Yes, and it looks as if she's aiming at beating the game." Answered AJ, a dreamy look on his face. " I think I'm in lov-" and, as many had before him, he fell to the ground in a faint.  
Timmy didn't spare him a second glance.  
"Loner!"  
"Oh, hey Timmy." She replied without looking away. "It seems like everyone from school is here today."  
"Um, yeah...why are you here?"  
"To beat the game, of course. I already beat the high score."  
The machine suddenly made a wild beeping noise.  
"Oh yeah, there goes the game!" She stepped away from the controls and wiped her hands off on her shirt. "Anyway, I've gotta go home now. See ya later Timmy."  
She left with thunderous applause from the boys, who then dispersed and went back to their respective games.  
Trixie looked at her retreating back, and, after a moment of indecision, took off after her.  
"Loner, wait for me!"

_All right! here's the end of chapter four. My birthday is coming up in a few days, and the perfect present would be a plethora of reviews! Ple__ase humor me and send one in, even if its just, " Hey, happy b-day, like your story...I guess?" Sound doable? Anyway, please review!_

_-R.E_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all! no excuses, just fan fiction! Read and please review so I'll update quicker next time, K?**

**-R.E**

My pov

I walked slowly and let her catch up with me.

"What is it, Trixie?" I asked in a flat tone.  
"Listen Loner, I think we got off on the wrong foot." She put her hand on my shoulder to make me stop. "I...I'm not good at this." She sighed at my unamused look. "Alright, I'm sorry. I've been treating you like one of the populars, and while you definitely are popular material, you just aren't willing to...sink...to our level. But..."  
"But I'm interesting and you want to keep an eye on me." I spat, walking away again.  
"No! What I mean is...well...I want to try being your friend. Like, a REAL friend."  
I stopped dead in my tracks.  
"Don't mess with me, Trixie. You aren't willing to do that and we both know it. You care too much about your image to be a "real" friend. "  
"...But..."  
"No. Mabey if you actually try, but I really doubt you'll ever be willing to change enough. Not to mention- they call me Loner for a reason."

And then I left.

"You know, you could have at least given her a chance. It's been forever since you've had a friend." Mauve chastened as I shoved him into the basket of my bike.  
"You heard me, Mauve. I meant every word. She's either willing to change despite my rejection or she'll ignore me at school. Either one or the other will occur."  
"Wait a second. That was a test, wasn't it?"  
"Most definitely. Whether she passes... that's up to her."  
"You are really manipulative for an 11 year old." He tut-tutted, shaking his head.  
"Yeah, I know." I paused for a moment. I didn't really feel like pedaling all the way back to the house...  
" I wish we were close to home."  
Poof!

3rd person pov

"So she DOES have a fairy." Said Timmy, staring at the spot Loner had disappeared from a moment before. He'd started to suspect it when she told him about her life. A kid THAT miserable just _HAD_ to have a fairy.  
"Yup. It looked like Mauve. Remember him, Cosmo?" Asked Wanda, eyeing her husband and wondering whether or not he'd actually been paying attention.  
"Yeah! He was the one that ate my pudding!"  
"No, Cosmo. Mauve is the Fairy that was born on _a leap year_."  
"Ohhh yeeaaah. That guy. He owes me two burritos!"  
"What's so weird about being born on a leap year?" Timmy inquired, his curiosity taking over.  
"Well, nothing normally, but Mauve was born on a FAIRY leap year, so he only ages every 400 years."  
"Yeah," Cosmo added, " I was the last fairy baby born, but he's still a teenager!"  
"Wow, really? That's cool!"  
"Yes, it is kind of cool. But remember Timmy, you might know_ she_ has a fairy, but she doesn't know you do. Be smart about this, sport." Wanda warned, and Timmy nodded.  
"Of course Wanda." Then under his breath he added, " What could possibly go wrong?"

...Oh dear.

My pov

"GRANDMA! I'M HOME!"  
My footsteps sounded really loud in my ears as I walked into the hall, and my eyes met with a confusing sight. There were a lot of big burly guys moving in REAL furniture and hauling out the old ratty cardboard boxes.  
"...What's going on?"  
"Oh, Loner! I was wondering when you'd get back."  
"Mother!" Enter creepy uncle. "...What's going on?!"  
Oh. So he doesn't know either.  
...somehow I'm not surprised.  
"Denzel, it's about time we start taking care of this place! We've been eating on cardboard. Cardboard! That was fine for just you of course-" Uncle Denzel sent her a scathing look which she ignored, "-but now we have Loner, and a Lady should not eat off of cardboard!"  
"Where'd you get the money for all this?" I ventured, fairly certain at least one of us wouldn't like the answer.  
"Oh, Denzel's old college fund. He insisted on paying for it himself, so it's still in the bank."  
I blinked slowly. Not to be selfish, but shouldn't she have saved that money to send ME to college? Just saying.  
Uncle Denzel looked lost. "You never said I had a college fund, mother."  
"Well of course you did!"  
I rolled my eyes.  
"Face it Grandma, you weren't exactly the model mom. Just look at my mother, or even that guy." I said, jabbing my thumb in my uncle's direction.  
"Yes, I know, but now I have another chance!" She exclaimed excitedly as she pulled me into a bone crushing hug.  
"Somehow I don't feel encouraged." I muttered dryly.  
"Now Loner, don't be so negative. Come on, Denzel, I want to show you all my new things!" She then grabbed his arm and drove him towards the kitchen. I shook my head at them and ambled up to my bedroom. There were a few movers flocking around it but I shooed them away with a stern glare and drifted past their confused expressions.  
"Mauve?"  
"Yes Lonie?"  
"First, I told you not to call me that. Second, I… I just wanted to say sorry."

"Sorry?" he asked in surprise. "Sorry for what?"

"For being a difficult godchild. You do so much for me, and I repay you by being...negative and tactless."  
"Oh Lonie," I glared but he ignored it with a toothy smile, "I'm not bothered by it. You are my godchild and I love you just how you are, tactlessness and all."  
I rolled my eyes and scooped him up into a hug. He was still a cat, so it was an awkward hug, but that's ok.  
"By the way, why are you still a kitty?" I asked, setting him back down.  
"...Because I still like cats!" He exclaimed, and bounded around the room in glee. I smiled at his antics and sat down on my bed, humming contentedly when this time no springs buckled under my butt.  
"...I think I'm going to bed early tonight. It's been a long day." I mumbled to myself, flopping onto my back. I knew I should probably shower, but eh, it could wait till morning. I snuggled under the covers and kicked my shoes off onto the floor.  
"Night Mauve."  
"G'night, Lonie."  
I threw my pillow at him and went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**My pov**

"Can anyone tell me what THIS is?" Asked Uncle Denzel as he pointed at a crude drawing on the blackboard.  
I raised my hand and waited for him to call on me.  
"Yes, Loner?" He asked skeptically, already suspecting me of mischief.  
"Is it just me, or does that look a lot like you?" I asked snidely, taking pride in the snickers that followed. The doodle looked nothing like him; it was- albeit badly drawn- obviously a fairy.  
"Why you little-"  
"You know, I think she's right, Mr. Crocker. You can sort of see the hump!" Timmy added, and I burst into a fit of giggles along with the rest of the class.  
"Don't mock my hump, Turner! You may laugh now, but just wait!"  
He reached behind his desk and drew out a menacing giant weapon.  
"F's for everyone!" He yelled, shooting weird ray things in the shape of an F into the walls and ceiling.  
I frowned and stood up, blocking an F with my desk lid and slapping the weapon out the window.  
"Play fair now, Teach." I said sweetly, kicking my uncle in the shin and confiscating the ray before sitting back down in my seat. As the rest of the kids in my class shot me looks of awe and horror, I simply took out my history book and started reading.  
Uncle Denzel doesn't actually teach his class most of the time, so those of us who want to learn have to crack open our books and read. It doesn't bother me so much, because -surprise surprise- I like working on my own. I'm one of the few students who don't get F's on his tests, even when he throws in random questions about fairies. His theories on them are pretty interesting actually; for instance, I never knew that fairies had a weak spot for pot roast. What that means to the rest of the class, I have no clue, but I'm sure Mauve will appreciate the special dinner I'm planning for him!  
"Psst, Loner!"  
My head jerked up and I sent Trixie a sidewise glance.  
"What?" I whispered.  
She gave me a pointed look and flicked a note over to my desk.  
I picked it up and opened it, hiding the evidence behind my backpack so uncle wouldn't see.  
It read:  
_"What are you doing later?"_  
I arched a brow and scribbled my reply on the back.  
_"I'm going to the mall, why?"_  
I tossed it back to her and she glanced at it covertly before writing some more and sending it to me again.  
_"Meet me at the food court. I want to talk to you."_  
I bit my lip and met her questioning gaze. When I gave in and nodded, she gave me a huge grin. I rolled my eyes and set my head down on my desk. It's not like I have anything better to do, anyway.

"Hey Grandma, I'm going out again, ok?"  
"Alright, darling. Be back for dinner tonight! I'm making corned beef and cabbage!"  
I blanched at that; I've come to discover that her cooking makes everything taste...wrong...somehow.  
"Um, I think I'll just eat out tonight. Thanks anyway Grams." I said, escaping before she could convince me otherwise. I sighed as I walked out the door and looked at my worn leather wallet. I was starting to see a decrease in my funds, and I didn't like it. On the bright side, Chinese food is cheap and filling, so I haven't been wasting too much. I still want to find another job, but it'll most likely be another conglomeration of odd jobs since I'm still too young to get anything substantial.  
When we arrived at the mall, Mauve poofed himself into a necklace and clasped around my neck. My eyes darted around and I took my time as I walked to the food court. I wouldn't admit it if you asked me, but I was really wondering what it was Trixie wanted. I still can't quite pin her down; she seems to have multiple sides to her and not one of them is straight forward.  
"Hello, I'd like sweet and sour chicken and two spring rolls please." I said as I placed my order.  
"Coming right up!"  
I leaned against the countertop and continued scouting for Trixie. I couldn't find her anywhere, so I figured it was safe to sit down and enjoy my early supper.  
I paid for my food and walked over to an empty table with my tray in one hand and a pair of chopsticks in the other.

I like to be authentic when I eat Chinese.  
I was just about finished with my meal when someone sat down across from me at my table.  
"Hey Trixie." I greeted, without looking up from my food.  
"Shh! I mean, uh, hey."  
I lifted my head as well as an eyebrow.  
She wasn't in disguise, as I half expected her to be, and she looked really nervous.  
"Geez, calm down Trix. You look like an agitated chiwawa."  
She took a deep breath and relaxed her shoulders.  
"Right. Calm down, got it."  
I gave her another minuet to recover then waited for her to tell me why I was meeting with her.  
"Um, I just wanted to let you know I, um, I thought about what you said yesterday, and, well, you're right. I don't think I'm quite ready to be a...sincere friend... for anyone. But, um, well,"  
I gave a pained groan.  
"Just spit it out already!" I stated, slapping my hands against the table. She jumped back, a little startled, then rushed to finish.  
"-but I'm willing to try to be your friend anyway, just give me a chance! You're, like, the coolest girl I've ever met, Loner!"  
I blinked.  
Well, that was unexpected.  
And genuine, which made it even more unexpected.  
"Ok."  
"Ok..?"  
"Ok, I'll be you're friend. But if I make the effort, I expect you to as well. Can you promise me you'll at least try, Trixie?"  
She nodded seriously.  
"Yes, I promise I will try to be the best friend I can be, and then one day we'll be REAL friends." She replied.  
I stood up and extended my hand. She took it and we shared a rigorous handshake.  
Yeah, we'll see how long this friendship will last. It seems bound for stormy seas, for some reason.  
"Ok, Trix, we're both here. Want to go do something?"  
"Like what?"

"Boom! Oh yeah, you're done for now, baby!" I yelled excitedly, maneuvering my joystick to guide my pirate ship around the wreckage of Trixie's broken vessel.  
"No way, I still have my sub!" She said, and I gasped when I saw the silver Para scope rise above the pixelated waters near my island.  
"Oh man! I totally forgot about that power up!" I hurried to steer my ship towards the island, shooting canons into the water where her submarine had vanished.  
"Nuh uh, Loner, I'm already on the island! I can see your flag- what?!" She cut herself off in a bewildered cry.  
"Oh, did you get caught in my intruder net? Poor Trix." I cooed sarcastically as the game announced me as the winner.  
"Gosh Loner, I didn't even know you could set traps on your island!" Trixie said as we started to wander over to the next game. She was in disguise again, with her hair tucked into her hat and an oversized jacket covering her clothes, but she wasn't bothering to change her voice anymore. I was still getting gaping looks from the guys, but I figured that after a few weeks they'd get used to a girl periodically invading their precious domain, and then maybe Trixie would lose the garb and follow in my footsteps.  
... I said maybe, I'm not a total dreamer.  
"Anyway, what else do you wanna play?" I asked her.  
"Um, I don't know." She muttered, clearly lying.  
"Dude, you don't have to lie to me. I think I've made it clear that I won't judge."  
She lamely pointed at a game in the far corner. There was a small crowd of boys circling it and loud simulated gunfire could be heard from that direction.  
"Looks like fun." I commented, peering over a boy's shoulder. There was a huge screen for this game and large plastic guns, as well as a visor you put on to make the action 3D. I wasn't entirely sure what they were supposed to be shooting at, but it looked like some sort of dinosaur. Suddenly the boys who'd been playing let out a cry of defeat. "Well, they lost. Our turn!" I took the controls from one boy and slid the visor over my eyes, adjusting it so the back rested on my ponytail. "You ready, T?" I asked.  
"You bet." She said, her voice lowering.  
I aimed and shot the target on the screen to begin.

"That was…ok." I said when we finished the game. It was Trixie and I against horde of dinosaurs, but the cool thing was it had a story line. It was kinda like an interactive movie. I set the visor back on the hook and stepped away from the game, my lips barely forming a smile.  
"Are you kidding? It was totally awesome!" Trixie cheered, and clapped her hand over her mouth when she realized she was yelling. I laughed at her with a bemused expression.  
"Don't go blowing your cover, Trix." I coached, and she shook her head at me.  
"I don't get you, Loner."  
"I don't think anyone does." I replied shortly. "Anyway, it's pretty late. I've gotta head back now. See you later."  
"Bye."  
We went our separate ways and, as I walked out into the parking lot, a foreboding shiver raced down my spine.

**A/N**

**Yay, a cliffie! **

**...Don't give me that look. I gave you two chapters, I think I deserve at least one cliffhanger.**

**At any rate, I need ideas. This fic is growing slowly, which Is why I don't update as much.**

**I need a direction to go in. **

**I have a few things I know I want to include, but other than that my schedule's wide open. **

**Any reviews as well as ideas can go straight in the box with the nifty button at the bottom of this page :)**

**please help me out here. **

**Even if you've never left a review before, ever, I really need the motivation. **

**So, review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys :)**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. My computer had the black screen of death and wiped out EVERYTHING I had for this story- plans, chapters, everything. Needless to say, I got really discouraged. But I'm back now, and I'll do my best not to disappear again.**

**Disclaimer just in case:**

**_IDONOTOWNANYTHINGEXCEPTFORLONERANDMAUVE_**

**Enjoy the chapter! (Lots of proverbial bombs about Loner's past are in this chapter. Hope it doesn't blow your minds too much!)**

**-R.E**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Recap of last chapter:

_"That was ok." I said when we finished the game. It was Trixie and I against horde of dinosaurs, but the cool thing was it had a story line. It was kind of like an interactive movie. I set the visor back on the hook and stepped away from the game, my lips barely forming a smile. _

_"Are you kidding? It was totally awesome!" Trixie cheered, and clapped her hand over her mouth when she realized she was yelling. I laughed at her with a bemused expression. _

_"Don't go blowing your cover, Trix." I coached, and she shook her head at me. _

_"I don't get you, Loner."_

_"I don't think anyone does." I replied shortly. "Anyway, its pretty late. I've gotta head back now. See you later."_

_"Bye."_

_We went our separate ways and, as I walked out into the parking lot, a foreboding shiver raced down my spine._

_..._

_..._

_..._

MFOOC

Chapter 7

~_What muffin? ~_

"Woo, that was weird." I muttered, rubbing my arms to ward off the goosebumps. I threw a glance back over my shoulder to see if anyone was there, but the area behind me was empty. "Just my imagination, huh?"

I took one step forward before-

"Hey Lonie, I have a surprise for you!" Mauve said, suddenly appearing before me.

"Oh. That's what it was." I glared at him. "Mauve, you know I hate surprises."

"I know, but you'll like this one!"

...

"Well, what is it?" I demanded, after an inappropriately long silence.

"Oh, I can't tell you 'till tomorrow. I just wanted to tease you a little beforehand!"

"...You're evil." I hissed, shoving my hands in my pockets.

"Only to you, Lonie!"

...

"Looonnnnnniiiiiieeeee, waaakkkeee uuuppp! Lonie! Wake-y wake-y!"

I didn't answer, instead opting to pull the covers over my head and snuggle back down into my sheets.

"Wake up, Loner, or so help me I'll-"

"Mmhuff..." my voice was smothered by my blankets, but I didn't bother to repeat myself as I pried my eyes open and sat up. Immediately I was awake.

"Hey Mauve?"

"Yeesss?" He asked with a grin.

"Why are all these fairies in my room?!"

He chuckled slyly.

"Don't be silly, Lonie, they're not in your room."

"Huh?"

"Welcome to Fairyworld!" He said, waving his arms about in a flourish. It was then I noticed that yes, even though I was in bed I was no longer in my room; In reality my bed was in the middle of Fairyworld's main street.

The Toothfairy, Jorgen, and a few other well-known faces were milling about, as well as a few of the fairies I'd gotten to know through my Godfather.

"...Why..?"

Now, I know Mauve is not your average fairy godparent. He's got the appearance and sometimes the demeanor of a teenager. But pranks of this sort are not his thing. That leaves only one conclusion.

"Happy fairyversery!" The crowd shouted in unison with Mauve, and my mouth gaped in shock.

This was the surprise.

"Congrats, Lonie! You've managed to make it a full year without letting it slip you have a fairy!"

"What? But-"

I stopped myself. That's right, they didn't remember. No one did. No one, that is, but

me.

...

I actually got Mauve TWO years ago... but the accident that occurred during that first year wiped out everyone's memories. My mom...she was never a genius, but what she did that year nearly cost Mauve and I our lives. Apparently she- ugh, it still makes me sick to think about it- fell in love with Mauve's antifairy, Evuam. Seeing as normal humans should NOT be able to even see antifairies, I had absolutely no clue how it happened at the time. Truth is, my mom had the ability to ...see things...that weren't visible to other people. Namely, Antifairies. It used to freak me out when she addressed people I couldn't see. That is...until one day I could see them too. She and Mauve both were startled, but in different ways. Mom was ecstatic while Mauve was extremely worried. Needless to say, my Mom volunteered to help the Antifairy kidnap MY fairy, which led to me having to travel into Antifairyworld to save him. Being the opposite of the fluffy, pink, rainbow-laden world I now found myself in, you can imagine how horrible it was. I got in fairly easily...getting out was the hard part.

...

Flashback

...

"Leave him alone!" I yelled, running forward. Mauve was strapped to a dissection table under a large butterfly net, his crown and wand placed on a sterile platter just out of his reach. Evuam was standing over him with his shark-like teeth locking into a wicked grin.

"If it isn't the little snot-nosed godchild. Welcome home, Londrina."

While Mauve is, well, the color mauve, Evuam is a dark shade of blue attributed to most antifaries and a million times older than his counterpart.

"You just made the biggest mistake of your antilife." I snarled, bounding forward. He kidnapped my fairy AND called me Londrina. He's DEAD.

I lifted the giant net threw it as far away as I could. Which- I only being ten at the time- wasn't very far.

Everything that followed is a blur, and to everyone else...the whole year's a blank.

It never happened.

When I finally did manage to get everything back to normal, mom got really sick. She was in and out of the hospital for several months before she died. The worst part was… I had to start all over with Mauve.

I...I became more of a recluse than ever before.

...

End Flashback

...

"We each got you a little something," said Mauve, "to celebrate the occasion!" Then the gifts started flooding in.

I got:

-a weird necklace from the Toothfairy (not thrilled about that)

\- a bottle of magic orange-cream soda from Binky

\- a box of chocolates from Sammy (the fairy that runs Fairyworld's candy factory)

\- a pair of combat "butt-kicking" boots from Jorgen

\- a (purple, of course) sweater from Mauve.

Each were magical gifts (except the chocolates, which are magic enough just because they're chocolate), and they did some pretty cool stuff. The tooth necklace (though plenty creepy) can render the wearer invisible, the orange-cream soda can make you fly for a short time, the combat boots can make you good at hand-to-hand combat, and the sweater from Mauve is tougher than the strongest armor.

"These are honestly the coolest gifts ever." I said, in a rare show of appreciation and awe.

"And that's not even the best bit!" Exclaimed Mauve as he threw his arm over my shoulder. "It took some convincing to get Jorgen to agree-" I shot a look at the buff fairy,"-but I managed to convince him you were mature enough to handle it."

"And it is..?"

"The muffin!"

"A...muffin..?"

"Not a muffin, THE muffin."

_What?_

_..._

_..._

**A/N-**

**Hey, it's me again! I hoped you guys liked the chapter. I know it was short and I'm really, REALLY sorry, but I'll try to update soon so it won't make a difference. There are a few things I know I want to do with this story, but overall it's open for anything you guys might want; so it would be great if you'd help me out with ideas and anything else you want to see in this fic. Please leave a review! They are amazing inspiration and help to fuel the creative process. Also, what did you think about Loner's past? What do you think caused everyone to loose their memories? I'd love to hear your theories. Thanks so much in advance :D**

**-R.E**


End file.
